


Love Begins With Goodbye

by ems_specter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ems_specter/pseuds/ems_specter
Summary: Most stories start with hello, some with a smile others with a handshake. Sometimes it starts with bumping into each other or some spilt coffee. There are times it starts at childhood.But there are stories, special little ones, that start with goodbye.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Kudos: 34





	Love Begins With Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this and I haven't written anything in a long time so I apologize. Also, if you know me, this is unedited. Moreover, this was written on my phone soooooo. Yeah.
> 
> You have fo be familiar with the music videos of When You Love Someone, I Loved You, and What Can I Do.

Most stories start with hello, some with a smile others with a handshake. Sometimes it starts with bumping into each other or some spilt coffee. There are times it starts at childhood.

But there are stories, special little ones, that start with goodbye.

*

"...and then the teacher said..." Wonpil trailed off, realizing his one-man audience has stopped listening. He followed Sungjin's gaze and of course, it's focused on Kim Chunhei.

He sighed, knowing the other boy wouldn't notice his disappointment anyway. Knowing a lost cause when he saw it, Wonpil decided to review his notes.

*

"So that's it? You tell me you love me when you decide you want to leave?"

"Being around you, knowing you can never love me back, is hurting me more than not seeing you."

"Fine. Don't expect me to still be here."

*

"So where's your other half?" Wonpil flinched, nearly scattering all his notes as another student, Younghyun, he identified, suddenly sat beside him.

"What?" He asked, confused. They've only started getting close when the teacher asked him to tutor the other boy when Dowoon declined.

"You know, the one with the earrings?" Younghyun replied, fiddling with his own ear, a teasing smile on his face.

"He's not my other half." Wonpil denied with an eyeroll, ignoring the other boy's own earring-clad ear, as he felt his face flush. He knew his feelings were obvious but putting it out there was just embarrassing.

"Really? I could've sworn you two were practically married." The teasing in his voice was still there but the smile was a little softer.

"Sungjin doesn't feel that way." He didn't even try to deny his own feelings. There was no point.

Younghyun suddenly put an arm around Wonpil's shoulders, surprising the other boy, pulling him closer against his side. "His lost, then."

*

"I always thought Wonpil would go to wherever college you decide to go. That sweet boy never left your side."

"I thought so, too."

*

"I confessed to Chunhei." Sungjin said out of the blue as they ate lunch. Wonpil can feel his heart stop, wondering if the girl accepted Sungjin's feelings.

"And?" He urged, not sure if he actually wanted an answer out of the other boy. Sungjin was playing with his food, not meeting his eye.

"And? That's it." Sungjin shrugged, finally meeting Wonpil's eyes, "I confessed. I told her I don't need an answer, that I just wanted to tell her how I felt."

"You didn't even wait for her to accept you?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I knew she'd reject me anyway. She likes Younghyun." Sungjin shrugged again, as if being rejected by someone he liked wasn't a big deal.

_ But Younghyun likes Dowoon _ , Wonpil wanted to say but refrained. Younghyun told him of his affections in private, it wasn't right of him to out the other boy.

Wonpil put a hand on Sungjin's arm, getting the other boy's attention, "You'll find someone to love who'll love you for you."

Sungjin smiled, this shy little smile that Wonpil liked and gently nodded, not making eye contact as he started eating again.

*

"I miss you."

*

It's been roughly 3 moths since Sungjin confessed to Chunhei and Wonpil noticed how much lighter the other seemed. He smiled a little more, the kind that Wonpil missed the most. Sungjin has also become more attentive of him, as if they were back in elementary school and it was them against the world.

Wonpil both liked and dreaded the attention. What if he got used to it and Sungjin suddenly found a romantic interest? Where would that leave him?

*

"I think I've loved you all this time."

*

"Are you staying here for college?" Sungjin asked as they were returning the instruments they were playing.

Wonpil couldn't respond. It was as if something was stuck in his throat.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He replied with a wink as they got out of the shop and started running, Sungjin's shouts echoing behind him.

*

"I can't believe it took you this long to realize you love him, too. How long has it been, four, five years?"

"Look, can you help me or not? I know you're still in contact with him."

"Just know that I'm only helping you because I know he misses you."

*

Wonpil startled when he heard the knock on his door. Younghyun and Dowoon weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow morning and most of his other friends called before coming to his apartment.

The knock resounded again when Wonpil took too long to respond. "I'm coming!"

He quickly checked his appearance, making sure he looked decent and answered the door.

*

"Hi."

"Hi. Do you... Want to come in?"

"Yeah.

...

I missed you."

"I... I missed you, too."

*

Wonpil couldn't help but stare. It's been years and a couple of relationships but Sungjin still had that effect on him. He felt like he was back in highschool, in love with his best friend who could never love him back.

"How'd you know I live here?" He finally asked. They lost contact after graduation, after he confessed his feelings and moved to Seoul.

"Younghyun." Sungjin huffed, a small tick of his lips showing his amusement.

They were silent again, just staring at each other, as if cataloguing what has changed and what remained.

Finally, Sungjin broke the silence. "Back then, you told me I'd find someone to love who will love me for me." God, that felt like decades ago. "I think..." He inhaled deeply, as Wonpil's own breath caught in his throat. "I think I've been with them all along, neglecting them because I never thought they won't be by my side." Sungjin just stared at him, his eyes urging him to understand.

Hope flared in his chest but he extinguished it

"I was a constant in your life. You don't really--"

"I'm sure, Piri." good lord, that childhood nickname. "Why do you think it took me so long to find you?" Sungjin took a step forward, a hand reaching out. "I needed to be sure of how I felt. I needed to know that I wasn't just missing someone who was always there."

He took another step, this time taking Wonpil's hand.

"I know I love you. It took me five years to be sure of how I feel." Sungjin paused for a while, face drawing nearer. "And I know you still love me." He whispered, pressing his lips to a frozen Wonpil.

Before the other man can respond to the kiss, Sungjin pulled away and rested his forehead against Wonpil's.

"That was presumptuous of you." Wonpil choked, making Sungjin chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the older man, not wanting to let go.

"Tell me I'm wrong, then." Sungjin smirked, that annoying little smirk that sometimes made Wonpil want to punch him then kiss him senseless.

Instead of puching Sungjin, Wonpil just kisses him senseless.

  
  
  



End file.
